1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plow which is normally mounted on the front of a vehicle such as an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) or the like for plowing snow, dirt or other materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a frameless plastic plow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many plows have been previously provided which may be mounted on a vehicle such as an ATV for plowing snow, dirt, etc. Historically, the prior art plows have been constructed of metal materials such as iron, steel, etc. Although the metal plows have met with much success, they do suffer from certain disadvantages or drawbacks. The metal plows are quite heavy, require very sturdy supporting structures, and lift mechanisms. The metal plows also tend to rust and require factory painting as well as rust preventative painting from time to time.
In an effort to improve upon the conventional metal plows, the moldboards thereof have been formed of a light-weight plastic material such as a high density polyethylene. A drawback to the prior art plastic plows is that they have required a metal frame extending therearound and which has the plastic moldboard secured thereto to add rigidity to the plastic moldboard which tends to flex or bend when engaging snow, dirt or the like. The requirement of the metal frame increases the weight of the plow, adds expense to the fabrication of the plow, and requires painting of the metal frame at the factory and periodic painting thereof to prevent rusting of the same.